


That Time With the Baseball

by angelhearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas can't catch, Cas is still an angel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I'm bad at tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhearts/pseuds/angelhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out that Cas has never watched or played baseball. He decided to give him a lesson and things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time With the Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically something random that popped in my head. All fluff and fluff.

Castiel walked into the kitchen of the bunker where Dean was watching a Yankees game.

"Dean, what are you watching?" Cas asked, coming up silently behind Dean.

"Shit! Cas, you have got to stop doing that," Dean exclaimed. "Anyway, it's a baseball game. New York Yankees and Minnesota Twins."

Cas backed away from Dean to sit on the counter top. "Can I watch the game with you?"

Dean had already gotten back into the game. "Uh, yeah, sure, Cas," he said absentmindedly. 

Cas glued his eyes to the TV for about and inning and a half before he got curious. "Dean, why do they keep throwing the ball at the one with the bat? Isn't he scared he'll get hit?"

"Cas you've been here since before time and you've never watched a baseball game?" Dean asked incredulous. "You and the bros never got bored up there in the clouds?"

Cas pondered his existence and baseball before answering. "Well Dean, we were always doing other things. Y'know, like protecting the humans and what not". Cas retorted with all his usual sass.

"Alright, c'mom then," Dean said, grabbing Cas's hand. "You're going to learn how to play baseball. Wait here."

Dean ran off down the hall to a spare room. He came back with two gloves and a ball. He handed one to Cas and demonstrated how to catch and throw. 

"Dean, I know how to throw and catch," Cas snapped.

"Alrighty then. Let's put those skills to the test," Dean said with enthusiasm. "Catch this, Cas."

Dean let go of the ball when he thought Cas was looking, but apparently not. Cas looked up just a second too late and the ball missed his glove by a few inches. But, the ball didn't miss his nose. It hit him right in the center of the face. Dean would be lying if he said the expression on Cas's face wasn't the funniest thing he had ever seen.

While Dean was catching his breath, Cas lie on the floor, blood gushing from his nose and a painful groan coming from his mouth.

"C-Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked between breaths.

Cas just glared at Dean and used his fancy angel mojo to fix his nose and clean the blood off the floor.

"Apparently I didn't know how to catch quite as well as I thought," Cas said, sending daggers in Dean's direction. "I could use an ice pack, though."

Dean went back into the kitchen to grab an ice pack for Cas. He came back with a towel and the ice to find Cas still in his spot on the floor, unmoved from the position.

"Cas, you know you can move right?" Dean asked while bending down to hand him the ice and towel.

Cas just gave a small disgruntled sound. Dean couldn't resist, so he laid down next to Cas on the floor, a big smile growing on his face.

Dean leaned over and pressed a small kiss to the temple of Cas's head and put an arm around his waist. They laid like that until Sam came home, scrambling off the floor and into the most unnatural positions possible.

"Hey guys?" Sam said as more of a question than a greeting. 

Dean mumbled something about going to take a shower. Cas mumbled something about going to the library to read.

"Okay?" Sam said to himself once the other two had left.


End file.
